


a time for thaw

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides agere [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Deceit, Fluff, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: When Logan can't take it anymore, he regresses.





	a time for thaw

When Logan can't handle the stress anymore, he regresses.

Not all the time- and he doesn't physically shift his body to look like his younger self, it makes him too uncomfortable to have legs that are suddenly too short and glasses that don't fit his tiny face- but he finds it a singularly...relaxing activity.

The only one who knows is his boyfriend, Deceit. He prefers it that way. He knows- or rather, Deceit knows- that none of the others would make fun of him or treat him poorly. But that doesn't stop the whispers in the back of his mind, questioning if they would look at him as nothing but a joke. A pathetic little _child_.

And he doesn't want Patton to baby him. Patton makes for a good father figure, but he is not _Logan's_ father figure and even he, with his limited grasp on emotions, knows that it would hurt Patton's feelings to be told that.

Instead, he spends the time in Deceit's room, where no other side save perhaps Remus would go (and Remus knows not to bother Deceit without a _very_ good reason). Which is how he finds himself tentatively knocking on Deceit's door, a handful of children's books discreetly shoved under one arm.

"Coming," Deceit calls. When he opens the door, all it takes is one look at Logan's wide, guileless eyes and he's being whisked inside, Deceit making full use of his multiple arms to lock the door, unroll Logan's favorite baby blanket on the floor, and pull free his basket of age regression toys from hiding.

"Hi, baby," Deceit coos, leading Logan over to the blanket. Logan follows docilely, his eyes sparking with happiness now that he's in his carer's room. "Are you all right?"

Logan hesitates, then shakes his head, his face crumpling as silent tears roll down his cheeks. Deceit immediately tucks himself close, summoning another blanket to wrap around Logan until he's a logic-rito.

"What's wrong?"

"Ro made fun of my schedule," Logan whispers. "Called me- called me a robot." He struggles briefly, his face screwed up. "Apologized. But."

"It still hurt," Deceit guesses. Logan nods. "May I take off your glasses, little astronaut?" Deceit asks. "I know you don't like cleaning them." Logan nods in acquiescence as Deceit gently lifts them free, folding them and setting them aside, on his bedside table. Logan's eyes slightly unfocus, then he leans his face directly against Deceit's shirt, soaking the fabric with a fresh spate of tears. Deceit rubs his back, murmuring soothing nonsense into the soft strands of Logan's hair, before Logan's face comes up.

"Thank you," he says. That's another reason Logan regresses. It is so much easier for him to get in touch with his emotions this way. He would never cry because of Roman's juvenile insult otherwise, or even admit that it hurt him, but Deceit knows better.

"I'm sorry that Roman said that," Deceit offers, now that the storm has passed.

"It was in the heat of the moment," Logan says, shrugging. "He said sorry." His face scrunches for a second. "I said things, too. I should not have poked at his creative work."

"You both learned better," Deceit suggests. Logan nods, tucking his thumb in the corner of his mouth. 

"Read to me?" He requests. Deceit snags the previously forgotten children's books. Logan's brought quite the variety, but Deceit knows what he wants even before Logan can point to it. It's a book about stars, and by this point, Logan can probably quote it line by line.

"Please," Logan says, settling against Deceit's chest. This book has pictures, and Logan loves to see them (and point out the few inconsistencies they possess).

Deceit opens the book and begins to read, his voice a soft rumble that Logan can cling to, no matter how stressed or scared he feels. Logan sighs happily, all the worries of the day melting away.

No matter what, he can always count on Deceit to make everything better.


End file.
